Past vs Future
by A-Marlene-S
Summary: Winry Rockbell had inherited a home out in the country from her late grandmother. She moved into the home to get away from the city and all the problems that came along with it. Old problems only seemed to double as she moved into the old home.
1. Chapter 1

Past or Future

-.-

D/C: I own nothing

-.-

Winry waved off the cab driver as he drove off, leaving her in her late grandmother's home she had recently inherited from her late grandmother. Taking in a deep breath, she swung an old leather satchel over her shoulder and headed towards the door, making a mental note to come back out to bring in her suitcases from the front lawn. Each step she got closer to the home, the blonde couldn't help the shiver that went up to her spine.

The place always gave off a strange feeling towards her, neither good or bad. Just… off. At the age of around seven or eight, her parents had forbidden her of ever visiting the home for whatever reason. The only reason she's here is for the fact she inherited the home and business of her late grandmother, and it was agreed between the three of them that it is better off for her to get away from the city. She could continue her family's business, Rockbell Automail, from where it all started… She already has a degree in Automail Mechanics and now she's working on becoming surgeon to further her career.

Problem? Winry ran into some trouble back at her university and needed to getaway. Which resulted in her traveling back to her roots and hopes of starting over. Only if she lived on the conditions her grandmother had left her in her will.  
'I hope this place isn't hunted…' Winry thought as she unlocked the front door and she couldn't help but feel as if she made a horrible choice.

-.-

"I have to what?"

Winry stared at the lawyer that was assigned to oversee her grandmother's will, wondering what exactly has been going on in the old woman's life.

"Your grandmother was tasked with cleaning the home down the road, if you wish to stay here, you have to continue with her duties. The owners of the home… are not around, and this is mainly to ensure the home is not left alone." The lawyer stated as they began to hand Winry several packets of paperwork and some other documents.

"Wait…" Winry read the pack of papers and saw the address of the home she had to clean. "I thought this house was abandoned and was suddenly burned…"  
"It was rebuilt…" The lawyer said uneasily. "Listen, long as you follow the rules of the owners, everything should be okay."

"Tch… fine. Is that all?" Winry asked she took the pen the lawyer had offered her to write on the documents.

"Well… are you planning on continuing your grandmother's business?"

"That's the plan…. Why?"

"Just wondering…"

-.-

"Everything is dusty!"

"Ed, please! Pinako passed away some time ago, I've received the news she tasked her granddaughter of taking care of the home."

"Winry?"

"Yes… Winry, do you remember Winry?"

"Of course, I remember her… it's just been a while since I last saw her. It's been… how long has it been?"

"Fifteen years."

"Ah. That long?"

"Look, I'm going to town, please don't do anything… irrational."

"Who are you calling, irrational!"

"You."

Edward Elric watched on as Alphonse put on a traveling coat and headed off his own way. Letting out a loud huff, he headed towards the basement of the home to continue on with his work. At this rate, he won't even be able to do so at the news of Pinako's granddaughter coming over soon. It's been years since he last saw her and wonders if she remembers him.

"Doubt it." Edward snorted, he walked passed a window, with the iron sill covered in a thick layer of white looking dust. The setting sun cast dark shadows into the home but the golden blonde paid no mind to it. The thoughts of Winry coming back to Resembol was something he never thought would happen after what had happened several years ago, she was so young, far to young to find out what she is.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Past or Future

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Winry looked up at the home she was assigned to clean in the place of her grandmother. She brought along some cleaning supplies she had found in her new home and made here way here. There was no way to call them, apparently, they have no home or cell phones. So, this resulted in Winry having to go to the home and she is considering having to save up some money to get a scooter or even a bike at this point. One thing for sure is that there are more homes but not enough to make it feel overcrowded. Each home has more than enough space for everyone to have their own piece of land to do what they want.

The closer she got to the home on top of the hill, Winry did a double-take. The last memory she has of the place, it was burning to the ground with screams in the background. That was the last thing she remembers and now… it looked like the house was never burned down in the first place. The only evidence that was left is the chard remains of the tree in the front yard.

'Talk about creepy…' Winry thought as she walked passed through the peeling white picket fence that surrounded the home. Taking in a deep breath when she found herself at the front door of the home. Raising her hand to knock on the door and when she knocked, the door slowly creaked open. "Please don't let this place be haunted… please don't let this place be haunted…"

Pushing the door open and the entire place is pitch dark beside the fact it's the middle of the day. "Hello? Is someone home?"

A loud crash could be heard from within the home causing Winry to jump up in shock. She was about to run off when a door from the down the hall was slammed open and someone unfamiliar walked out from who knows where. Winry's eyes widen at the sight of the young man who walked out of the unknown room, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a raised collar, a gray 3-button vest, with matching gray long pants a pair of black leather dress shoes. What caught her eye is the fact how the man's eyes and hair appear to be gold in color. Something she had never seen in her entire life.

When the golden-eyed male saw her, Winry saw how his eyes widen at sight of her before they narrowed. "Winry Rockbell?"

"Er…Yes! I'm Winry Rockbell, you are…?"

"…Elric, Edward Elric." Edward replied uneasily, he turned to close the door he just came out of. Once closing the door, he stuffed his has into his pant's pockets and turned around to walk further into the home. "Come on, we have some things to go over once you start working here."

"Working? I thought I was ju-"

"Pinako wanted to make sure you're taken care of, that means getting you a job on top of another job." Edward deadpanned, he turned the corner and walked into another room. Winry quickly followed him and found herself to be in a lounge room. She did a double-take and couldn't help but taken aback. The room is filled with so much light, compared from she had seen so far. She couldn't help but feel at peace in the room, serene. The curtains are pulled back, windows wide open and allow natural sunlight into the room and there are lamps in the room on to ensure there is not a single spot of darkness in the room. The furniture in the room is very reminiscent of the 1920s but still had a modern touch to it. "Sit."

-.-

"You were right, she arrived last night…" Alphonse whispered into the payphone that resided just outside of a small market that was near the train station. "She's what? You predict that she'll… I'll keep my guard up, thank you for telling me this, Mei… I will be waiting for you… Until then."

Alphonse hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh, Mei had sent him a letter to not be home today. It appeared it was needed that Edward had to talk to Winry on his own without him there. He wanted to be there but if Mei saw that it would better if he wasn't there, then he would listen to her words. For now, he's going to head back to the house and hopes Winry hasn't managed to find a way to permanently murder Edward. Knowing her, it's bound to happen.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Past or Future

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Winry didn't know what to make of Edward Elric, let alone his home. The entire place just gave off a… very weird vibe to her and she wondered what granny got herself into. With a heavy sigh, she continued to read the contact Mr. Elric had created for her to read and sign. She felt like there was no way out of this job, but she needed to ensure there weren't any loopholes or fine print she needed to be aware of.

The last thing Winry needed is to work for some pervert that would take advantage of her. So far, the entire contract seemed more to her benefit, than what meets the eye. She will receive a monthly salary, if she would work extra time, then she would be paid accordingly. It is nothing out of the norm of what the employer wanted her to do, clean the house, yard, tend to the garden, yadda, yadda, and yadda. All the while taking online courses at the college that was located at the next town over.

Now, the only thing that seems off is the fact Winry was not allowed to go into the basement. Heck, she wasn't even allowed to open the door that _leads _to the said basement. Winry rolled her eyes but agreed with the contract. It was agreeable enough for her to sign it.

Edward watched on as Winry read the contract, his brows furrowing deep in thought. He would have never thought she would be back to Resembol. Her parents made it clear they did not want her return after what she did to the orig-

"Here."

Edward blinked slowly, breaking out of his thoughts. Winry had pushed the contract back towards his direction. He reached over and picked it up to see that she had signed it in the needed places. With each signature, they only seemed to shine brighter and brighter, that only seemed to seal Winry Rockbell's fate. "Good, my brother should be home soon to introduce you to him."

Winry watched Edward stand up from his seat and head out of the room. She quickly got up to follow him out. "Do you want me to start today or…?"

The sound of the front door opening caught Winry's attention. She looked down the hall to see the door open to reveal a tall male that looks awfully like Edward but is clear it was not. The new guy is taller, shorter hair and looked far more approachable compared to Edward.

"Alphonse, your home… finally." Edward stated to the other male, he pointed behind himself. "Winry is here. If either of you needs me… I'll be in the basement."

Without another word, Edward turned around to head towards the rather ominous looking door that clearly led to the basement. When he walk pass Winry, and she swore a cold shiver ran up her spine. She looked back to see Edward had opened the door and slamming it behind himself. The slam caused Winry to jump, breaking her out of a semi-trance. Shaking her head, Winry turned around and took a step back realizing Alphonse was now standing in front of her. "Whoa!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Alphonse laughed easily, he offered his hand to Winry. "My name is Alphonse Elric."

"Winry Rockbell, are you Edward's…?" Winry trailed off, nodding her head towards the direction of the door that leads to what she assumed to be the basement. She had shaken Alphonse's hand in greetings.

"He's… my older brother." Alphonse sighed, retracting his hand away from Winry, he positioned his body and motioned towards the kitchen. "Would you like some tea? I could answer any questions you might have?"

Winry raised an eyebrow at him. "How would you…?"

"You would have already left if you hadn't signed it."

"…"

-.-

"Edward works at home, mainly doing research and the occasional experiment." Alphonse explained as he made Winry and himself some tea. He pulled out a tin that contained cookies for them to munch on during their chat. "I help him with his research, but I'll mainly be in town working on my residency."

"You're working on becoming a doctor?"

"You could… say that." Alphonse shrugged, he walked over to the stove when he heard the kettle whistle for attention. He turned off the heat and promptly pulled out two mugs, along with another tin that contained loose tea leaves. "Granny was our resident doctor, and she did so much for us…"

"Oh…"

"Chin up, your grandmother talked about you a lot." Alphonse lightly laughed, he placed a mug of steaming hot water in front of her along with the tin fill with loose tea leaves and a tea infuser. "Would you like sugar? Honey?"  
"Honey."

There was a loud thud that came from below them, it caused Winry to look down at the wooden floor with an eyebrow raised. She looked over at Alphonse to see that he wasn't even bothered by the sound.

"Ignore it. Whatever you do, no matter how odd, disturbing, or whatever for that matter, do not go into the basement." Alphonse stated in an even tone, his expression voided of all emotions.

"…Why do I suddenly get a feeling this is the start of a scary movie?"

"It probably is."

TBC.


End file.
